PRINCESS LUNA FIGURES IT OUT (SCRIPT)
by rad3xl
Summary: THIS IS A FAN-SCRIPT. Princess Luna has to take on one of Celestia's biggest responsibilities, but is she powerful enough to do so?


**EXTERIOR - EARLY DAWN, STILL DARK, NO SUN IN THE SKY - CANTERLOT, EQUESTRIA**

_ESTABLISHING SHOT: PANORAMIC VIEW OF CANTERLOT CASTLE_

(OFF) **ACHING VOICE OF PRINCESS CELESTIA: **"Aargh... Eeieee... Uuhngghh!"

(OFF) **VOICE OF PRINCESS LUNA: **"Dear sister, are you alright?"

_CUT TO:_

**INTERIOR - STILL EARLY DAWN - PRINCESS CELESTIA'S ROYAL CHAMBERS**

_PRINCESS LUNA WATCHES HER SISTER IN BED, PRINCESS CELESTIA, WHO IS SICK AND IN PAIN. ON THE OTHER SIDE OF CELESTIA'S BED, DOCTOR HOOVES AND A NURSE. RAVEN IS THERE, TOO, WORRIED. ALSO BY THE LEFT SIDE OF THE BED A NIGHTSTAND WITH THE REMAINS OF A HUGE CAKE: ONE FINAL SLICE AND CRUMBS ALL AROUND IT._

**DOCTOR HOOVES:** —She will be fine soon, it's just a stomach ache... and a rather nasty one at that.

**PRINCESS CELESTIA: **—Cake! Bring me more cake and I will be alright!

**PRINCESS LUNA: **—'Tis cake in the first place that has given you thy ill condition, yet more you demand? Have you no wits about you?

**RAVEN: **—And it's Summer Sun Celebration day! Who will perform the ceremony now?

_CELESTIA REACHES OUT FOR SOME OF THAT LEFTOVER CAKE:_

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —Just... give me that last slice, please! Must have cake to heal cake!

_THE NURSE BLOCKS HER,_

**NURSE:** —I don't think that's a good idea, your Highness. More of that Mexican seafood cake could worsen your condition.

**PRINCESS LUNA: **—Uncanny!

_PRICESS CELESTIA TURNS TO HER SISTER,_

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —Luna, my precious sister, it looks like I'm in no condition to raise the sun for the Summer Sun Celebration this year, you'll have to do the honors.

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —You cannot be serious! Thus is thy responsibility, not ours!

**PRINCESS CELESTIA **_(IN PAIN)_**:** —Please, Luna... **Equestria needs you!** I know you can do it! My little ponies will be greatly disappointed if you don't do this!

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —But... how could we ever perform such a feat? We are not as mighty as thou. Raising the sun is not something we could ever...

_SUDDENLY, COMING FROM OUTSIDE THE ROOM, TWO RUSHING GUARDS BUST INTO THE SCENE:_

**GUARD ONE **_(ADDRESSES CELESTIA AS HE BOWS DOWN)_**:** —Your Highness, everypony awaits for you!

_PRINCESS CELESTIA IS TOO SICK TO ANSWER AND HIDES UNDER HER SHEETS. LUNA REALIZES SHE HAS NO CHOICE, THE ANXIETY IN HER FACE IS OBVIOUS._

_CUT TO:_

**EXTERIOR – ****STILL EARLY DAWN, ALMOST DARK (NO SUN IN THE SKY) ****–****CANTERLOT PLAZA**

_IN FRONT OF THE SUMMER SUN ROYAL STAGE, A BIG CROWD OF VERY EXITED PONIES AWAIT FOR PRINCESS CELESTIA._

_THEN, LUNA AND RAVEN ARRIVE IN A ROYAL CHARIOT PULLED BY PEGASUS GUARDS. WE SEE LUNA AND RAVEN DESCEND FROM THE CHARIOT AND HEAD TOWARDS THE STAGE._

**PRINCESS LUNA **_(WHISPERS TO RAVEN AS THEY WALK TOWARDS THE STAGE)_**: **—Such great number of subjects!

**RAVEN:** —And not just ordinary ponies, your Highness, we also have guests from other kingdoms in the crowd.

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —Wha-WHAT?!

_THE CAMERA PANS THE CROWD AS IF IT WAS LUNA'S POINT OF VIEW; WE DISCOVER AMBASSADORS, DIPLOMATS AND NOBLES FROM OTHER KINGDOMS IN THE FIRST ROW. THEY SEEM HIGH AND MIGHTY IN COMPARISON TO EVERYPONY ELSE._

_A SHOT OF LUNA'S FACE TELLS ALL: SHE IS A NERVOUS WRECK._

_THE ROYAL GUARDS SOUND THE TRUMPETS AND THEN ONE OF THEM YELLS OUT LOUD (WHILE HE STANDS IN OFFICIAL CEREMONIAL POSE):_

**GUARD ONE:** —Here ye, here ye! As her Royal Highness, Princess Celestia, sadly dwells in cake pains, her sister, Princess Luna, The Princess of the Night, shall grant us Summer Sun today!

_EVERYPONY IN THE AUDIENCE IS SURPRISED TO HEAR THIS, ALMOST SHOCKED. THEY LOOK AT LUNA, LUNA LOOKS AT THEM._

_THE CROWD EAGERLY AWAITS. LUNA COLD SWEATS. _

_OUR NOCTURNAL PRINCESS TIMIDLY TAKES CENTER STAGE. FIRST, SHE TRIES TO CALM DOWN, TAKES A DEEP BREATH. THEN, SHE CLOSES HER EYES, AS IF MEDITATING. HER HORN BEGINS TO GLOW. LUNA IS FOCUSING HER MAGIC ON THE SUN: SHE VISUALIZES IT, SHE CONCENTRATES ALL HER POWER INTO RAISING IT. THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT GIVES IT HER BEST SHOT! SHE PUSHES, SHE GESTICULATES, SHE MAKES AN HONEST HARD EFFORT... BUT NOTHING._

_EXHAUSTED, SHE OPENS HER EYES. THE CROWD IS STILL WAITING._

_THE PRINCESS TRIES TO RAISE THE SUN ONCE MORE: SHE SWEATS, PUSHES, MOANS, CRINGES... DOES EVERY LAST EFFORT TO THE EXTREME OF HER MAGICAL CAPABILITIES, HER HORN GLOWS INTENSIVELY... BUT STILL NOTHING._

_TWO OF THE ROYAL GUARDS BEHIND HER LOOK AT EACH OTHER WONDERING WHAT THE PRINCESS IS DOING. THE CROWD STARTS MUMBLING. PONIES BEGIN DOUBTING HER. SOME GUESTS OF HONOR SAY SECRET THINGS TO EACH OTHER. LUNA BREATHES HEAVILY, THE PRESSURE IS ALMOST TOO MUCH, SHE KNOWS WHAT THEY'RE ALL THINKING. EVEN RAVEN, BELOW THE STAGE, SEEMS DISAPPOINTED._

**PRINCESS LUNA **_(THINKS TO HERSELF)_**: **_"__Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine Celestia held such power! How can she possibly do this everyday? Raising the moon is **nothing** in comparison to this! 'Tis impossible for us!"_

_FINALLY, LUNA SIGHS; SHE HAS GIVEN UP. SHE WALKS DOWN THE STAGE AND FACES THE CROWD. MAYBE SHE IS ABOUT TO CONFESS TO EVERYPONY SHE JUST CAN'T DO IT. SHE LOOKS HUMILIATED._

_BUT THEN... LUNA HOLDS HER THOUGHT. SHE GENTLY KICKS THE DIRT WITH HER RIGHT FRONT HOOF. SHE SEEMS TO BE GETTING AN IDEA. SHE LOOKS STRAIGHT TO THE GROUND:_

**PRINCESS LUNA **_(STILL THINKING TO HERSELF)_**:** _"How on earth could anypony do this? How. On. Earth?"_

_AN EPIPHANY! SUDDENLY, PRINCESS LUNA RAISES HER NOSE IN THE AIR, PROUD AND CONFIDENT, AND SPEAKS TO THE CROWD IN HER __"__ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE":_

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —MY LOYAL SUBJECTS, GREATLY APPRECIATED IS YOUR PRESENCE ON THIS JOYFUL DAY! I HAVE FINISHED PREPARING MY MAGIC AND WE SHALL NOW DELIVER THE SPECTACLE THAT HAS BROUGHT YOU FORWARD!

_LUNA THEN GOES BACK UP CENTER STAGE:_

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —IN THE NAME OF MY DEAR SISTER, AND, FOR THE HONOR OF EQUESTRIA, I GIVE YOU: THE SUMMER SUN!

_PRINCES LUNA STILLS MAKES A GREAT EFFORT BUT THIS TIME SHE MANAGES TO RAISE THE SUN AND STRIKE THE PROPER POSE, FLYING UP AND SPREADING OUT HER WINGS, OPENING AND RAISING HER ARMS AS FAR POSSIBLE. THE SUN RAISES THROUGH THE SOLAR SCULPTURE BEHIND HER DARKENING HER MAJESTIC SILHOUETTE AND SHOWERING EVERYPONY WITH ITS GODLY RAYS._

_THE CROWD IS AMAZED AND CHEERS WILDLY._

_LUNA FLIES BACK DOWN AND, AS SHE WALKS OFF THE STAGE (HEADING BACK TO HER CHARIOT), THE GUARDS FIRMLY SALUTE HER. A HAPPY RAVEN IS THERE, TOO:_

**RAVEN: **—That was amazing, your Highness! Princess Celestia will be so proud of you!

_LUNA LOOKS EMBARRASSED._

_CUT TO:_

**INTERIOR - NIGHT- CANTERLOT CASTLE, INSIDE PRINCESS CELESTIA'S ROYAL CHAMBERS AGAIN**

_A NOW HEALTHY CELESTIA EATS ANOTHER GIANT CAKE LIKE A MAD PONY. LUNA JUST SITS THERE IN A CORNER, IN SILENCE... ASHAMED._

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —Sure you don't want a slice of this delicious chocolate-pepperoni-cheese cake, Luna?

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —Excuse me if I contain my appetite.

_PRINCESS CELESTIA APPROACHES LUNA AND HUGS HER,_

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —If only mother and father could see you now! They would be so...

**PRINCESS LUNA: **—**"Proud"**, I know. You have not to say this.

**PRINCESS CELESTIA **_(LETS GO OF LUNA)_**:** —Luna... what's wrong? You should be filled with joy as I am, and yet, since you came back this morning you seem... disappointed.

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —**Disappointed** thou shall be as well when you find out what we have done.

**PRINCESS CELESTIA: **—What are you talking about? Tell me.

_LUNA REFUSES TO SPEAK AND TURNS HER BACK ON CELESTIA WHO NOW REALIZES THIS IS IMPORTANT,_

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —Go on. I am your big sister. You can trust me.

**PRINCESS LUNA: **—I know I can trust in you, but can you trust in me?

_LUNA WALKS AWAY, EXITS THROUGH THE BALCONY._

_CUT TO:_

**EXTERIOR - NIGHT - ON CELESTIA'S BALCONY (WHERE SHE HAS A GOLDEN TELESCOPE)**

_LUNA GAZES OVER EQUESTRIA AT THE EDGE OF THE BALCONY, HER ARMS ON THE BALUSTRADE. SHE SEEMS TO BE CARRYING THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD ON HER SHOULDERS. A WORRIED CELESTIA ENTERS THE SCENE AND STANDS RIGHT BEHIND HER,_

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —Sister... what have you done?

_LUNA TURNS AROUND AND FACES HER DIURNAL SISTER. AFTER A BRIEF MOMENT OF TENSION, SHE FINALLY LETS IT ALL OUT:_

**PRINCESS LUNA **_(YELLS AND CRIES IN ANGER)_**:** —DID YOU NOT FEEL IT?! **THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT IS A FRAUD!** I have no idea how you manage to move the sun at will, but I know I cannot do it! It is so incredibly heavy!

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —But, Luna..?

_LUNA WIPES TEARS OF HER OWN EYES,_

**PRINCESS LUNA: **—Forgive me, my dear sister, for I have tricked you all: when challenged to raise the sun in front of our loyal subjects and kind guests... I... **I just could not!** But, not wanting to disappoint anypony, **I moved the earth instead!**

**PRINCESS CELESTIA: **—...What?

_A GUILTY LUNA CAN'T LOOK HER BIG SISTER IN THE EYE,_

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —I figured, maybe the sun is too immense for me to even move an inch... But... but the planet... the planet is only twenty or so times bigger than the moon... So... instead of actually moving the sun, I used my magic to transition our world around it.

**PRINCESS CELESTIA: —**Luna... you...?

**PRINCESS LUNA: **—And it worked! Everypony fell under the impression that I was moving the sun when I was actually only moving our planet! I did not deliver the Summer Sun Celebration upon them, **I delivered a vulgar illusion!**

**PRINCESS CELESTIA: **—I can't believe it.

**PRINCESS LUNA: **—In truth, I am a liar and a cheat! Now go ahead and banish me once more if I have broken your solid trust in me!

_WE FOCUS ON LUNA, WHO LOOKS TERRIBLY GUILTY, HEAD DOWN AND TEARS FALLING. BUT, SUDDENLY, OFF CAMERA, CELESTIA STARTS GIGGLING._

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —What- is so comical..? You would mock me like this?

_THE SHOT OPENS SO WE SEE BOTH SISTERS REACT WITH ONE ANOTHER. CELESTIA LAUGHS OUT LOUD, LUNA HAS NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON. CELESTIA LAUGHS EVEN HARDER; SO HARD SHE COMES TO TEARS. LUNA IS EXTREMELY CONFUSED, BUT THEN... THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT STARTS FIGURING IT OUT._

_SUDDENLY, LUNA OPENS HER EYES AS WIDE AS SHE POSSIBLY CAN AND HER JAW DROPS. CELESTIA KNOWS LUNA KNOWS. _

_LUNA SHAKES HER HEAD LEFT AND RIGHT. CELESTIA NODS HER HEAD UP AND DOWN. LUNA SHAKES HER HEAD LEFT AND RIGHT HARDER. CELESTIA, LAUGHING HER ASS OFF, NODS HER HEAD UP AND DOWN EVEN HARDER. THIS KEEPS GOING,_

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —No!

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —Yes!

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —**NO!** You... **YOU!**

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —**YES!** Hah, hah, hah! You finally figured it out! **That's how I do it every day!**

_PRINCESS LUNA IS SO AMAZED AT THIS REVELATION HER HEAD ALMOST EXPLODES,_

**PRINCESS CELESTIA **_(STILL LAUGHING)_**:** —You actually thought I could move the sun?

**PRINCESS LUNA: **—But... but! You are the Princess of Daylight! PRINCESS OF THE SUN!

_CELESTIA ROLLS HER EYES,_

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —Luna, are you serious? The sun is a star! Nothing could ever alter its gravitational pull; it's far too enormous, millions of times bigger than our world. **It** moves everything, nothing moves **It**.

_LUNA CAN'T BELIEVE HER EARS, HER SISTER CONTINUES:_

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —Honestly, I don't think all unicorns and alicorns together could move the sun if we tried it at the same time. There's no way, no how. Hah! Oh, dear, sister...

**PRINCESS LUNA: —**So, all this eon... we have been living a lie?

_CELESTIA HAS FINISHED LAUGHING; GOES AND LOOKS THROUGH HER TELESCOPE, INSPECTING THE WORLD BELOW HER:_

**PRINCESS CELESTIA: **—"Lie" is such a nasty word. I prefer the term you used... **"illusion"**. Sometimes, Luna, us rulers have to give our subjects the "illusion" that we are more powerful than we really are. It keeps the proper order of things going... or rather, things going in the proper order.

_LUNA THINKS ABOUT WHAT HER SISTER JUST SAID, BUT THEN BECOMES DOUBTFUL:_

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —Wait, you are not just trolling me, are you?

_PRINCESS CELESTIA IS SLIGHTLY WOUNDED BY THAT COMMENT, LEAVES THE TELESCOPE AND APPROACHES HER SISTER, _

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —**Of course not, my little sister! **I am, however, very flattered that you actually thought I was powerful enough to move the sun.

_CELESTIA SMILES AS SHE CONDESCENDINGLY PETS LUNA'S HEAD. LUNA GOES FROM SURPRISED TO DISAPPOINTED... TO A LITTLE ANGRY. SHE CROSSES HER ARMS AND LOOKS THE OTHER WAY. _

**PRINCESS LUNA:** —So... any **other** "illusions" we should be aware of?

_CELESTIA HUGS LUNA HARD AND WINKS AN EYE AS SHE CHEERFULLY KISSES HER ON THE CHEEK,_

**PRINCESS CELESTIA:** —Oh, there are many of those to go around. And I could tell you **all** about them... but then, I'd have to kill you! Hah hah!

_CELESTIA IS KIDDING, OF COURSE. MAYBE? HOPEFULLY._

_WE CLOSE WITH A DIFFERENT ANGLE OF THIS SAME MOMENT, LUNA'S FACE COMICALLY REFLECTS PURE HORROR: EYES WIDE OPEN, BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, LOOKING AT US._

** THE END.**


End file.
